Night lovers
by Etzuko
Summary: Loving the night is the only thing they have in common. Is that really enough? Sasuke have two days left until his brother kicks him out and sends him to Suna, 1000 kilometer away from Konoha. And despit that, he also thinks naruto has a bf... SasuxNaru
1. Lost in the forest

**Let me show you a recipe. First take the two mangafigures Naruto and Sasuke. Then add a weird author. Put some shounen- ai into as well. Or maybe even throw in the yaoi too. Then pour some bad English over it all. Tada! This story is made! The second I put out on this site, but I've written two with kat- tun too, if someone wants to read it just tell me and give me your mail and I'll post it!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but if I did I'd never let Sasuke go to Orochimaru!

(Btw, my mail is same goes for msn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke and Naruto have been classmates since sixth year. This autumn they began ninth grade, so now they're 15 and 16 years old, just like their classmates. **(AN: in Sweden you begin school when you're seven years old, so it makes you that age in the ninth year.)**

The reason they hadn't been in same class all time was the reason that the Uchiha family had moved there from another town. After his and his brothers dad had died in a car crash and their mother had killed herself they had moved to the same city. His brother was old enough to be career taker for him. Which Sasuke was damned glad over since he had been terrified over maybe being moved to an orphan home. But Itachi had almost forced the judge to let him take his brother with him. So after judgement they had moved to try to live on and forget about their parents. After that accident and self murder Sasuke had change. In the beginning he had been just like any happy lucky little kid, but then he had become…pending. The only one that he had any feelings for at all was Itachi, before they had moved. There he had met Naruto. A loud, noisy, cocky boy that he had been classmate with. And a lot of other people. A lot of girls had fall in love to him since first site, but he just found them annoying. Because him being so popular with the girls many boys had tried to become friend with him to get to them. He hated being used like that so he had become even more isolated after being vulnerable some times. Naruto was the only one that hadn't tried to make friend with him. On the other hand it felt kinda sad since Naruto was the only one that he found interesting even through his weirdness.

Naruto on the contrary had always lived in that village together with his adopt parent Iruka. He was adopted by Iruka since he had been his father's best friends when he still was alive. How he died Naruto didn't knew, nor how his mother's death had happened. All he knew was that they were gone and Iruka was there. They lived in a flat on the forth floor of a building close the car factory where Iruka worked. Iruka's boyfriend Kakashi also worked there. That his fake-parent was gay had never bothered Naruto. The opposite actually. It had made Naruto not feel uncomfortable when he had told him that he was in love to Sasuke. Iruka had just smiled and supported his adopt son to keep his feelings alive. Of course Naruto hadn't always felt that way fore Sasuke. When the dark haired boy first arrived Naruto immediately had began to dislike him. There he came from nowhere, saying nothing about himself, saying nothing at all actually, and steal all the girls hearts. At that time Naruto had been in love to Sakura since kindergarten, so when Sasuke came and Sakura fell in love to him he began to hate him. As time changes his feelings changes too, and he understand why all girls was in love to him, since he found out that he also was that.

This evening he was sitting on his window frame looking at the small twinkling stars above him. Iruka walked quietly into his room.

"Hey Naruto." He said and sat down next to him.

"Hey dad." Naruto answered absent.

Iruka looked up on the sky as well. It was a very dark night, even if there were no clouds flying around in the darkness.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked Naruto.

"Mum."

"Oh. Is it something that troubles you?"

"No…I was just thinking about how things would be if she had been alive."

"So you don't like the way it is now?" He felt worried.

"Of course I do. I'm just wondering."

"Oh."

They watched the sky again. Iruka still felt worried. He felt worried every time Naruto talked about his real parents. He loved the teenager like if he was of his own flesh and blood, and didn't want him to feel insecure living with him. An airplane flied past the moon. Naruto lean against the side of the window and followed the plane with his eyes. On the evenings was the only time around the clock he didn't feel like running, jumping and shouting like ha always did when the sun shined. At nights he felt calmer and safer than he ever did in daylight. He gazed at the small dots of shining.

"I've to go to bed now, I'll begin work early tomorrow. Good night." Iruka said, tousled Naruto's hair and stepped down from the window.

"Night. And dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine living like this." He smirked a little.

Iruka grinned.

"It's good you told me so."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Naruto sighed and turned his attention at the sky again.

In another part of the city another boy sat and watched the same sky. The night sky had the same colour as his hair, which made him feel like a part of the darkness. He sat on the top of three-steps-stairs he had in his room which lead to a double glass door which in its turn lead to a balcony. One of the doors where opened and the wind blew the dark blue curtain in and out the door. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the night close around him. He loved the night. Then he could clear his mind. Think about things he never did on the days and cry without someone noticing. Tonight wasn't a "cry-night". He actually felt some worm in the wind.

_I wonder if someone else is watching the sky tonight. It fells like that, because it feels like I'm not alone. I wonder who it is. Damned, I'm so silly. Thousands of people watch sky at night, it's nothing unusual. I wonder if Naruto is watching stars at night…_

He opened his eyes and draws a lot of air into his lugs. He took one last look at the big yellow moon before the closed the door and walked to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright all you lazy geeks!" the gymnastic teacher shouted to the class.

She always called them evil things, everyone thought she was a damned bitch and not only one time the pupils had thought about locking her in into a broom cupboard. For the moment there was no such a thing in the near, since they was out in the forest. This morning a buss had take the whole ninth grade and drew them out here.

"Today's it time for the yearly orienteering. Everyone have to do this, because the principle thinks that you have to know how to find places trough a map. Hump, such an idiot, everyone can read a map!"

Everybody looked at each other, except Sasuke. The gym teacher always gave them abnormal maps that were damned hard to follow, and if you found the goal you had always missed at least one station.

"Since more than the half of you got lost in the forest last year the principle have decided that you'll be in pair. That's sappy, you can manage to found a way on you own! Hump!"

Everyone breathed relied out. If they got lost they'd been lost with a classmate anyway, and not completely alone.

"I've a start list and the pairs here, so just come and get a card so you can begin. Naruto jumped to the table, filled of energy like always. He had Kiba right beside him, those two were best friends and loved gymnastic even through that teacher sucked. That's why they always got in the same pair. But the evil woman in shorts stopped them.

"Not this time guys. Kiba, you're with Kankuro. And Naruto, you and Sasuke makes a team. And Kiba, your dog stays here. No cheating."

Naruto and Kiba glanced at each other before Kiba grinned.

"I bet I and Kankuro will be in goal before you two! Common Kankurou, we've to hurry up and win!"

Kankuro sighed and began to follow Kiba who had already run into the forest with the map.

Naruto looked at Sasuke that walked forward to the table and took a map. He opened the map and was going to study it when Naruto tear it from him.

"We'll get lost if you read it. Leave that to me!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, usuratonkachi."

"WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME?!!!" Naruto shouted.

"RUN!" the teacher screamed and scared them both. Then quickly began to run into the woods.

Five hours later Naruto sat down on a stump. They had found two stations, but that were hours ago. Naruto hadn't let Sasuke even peek on the map once, since he wanted to prove that he knew what he was doing. Sasuke was exhausted by all the running and sat down panting on a stone. Naruto grabbed after the map in his pocket but couldn't found it.

_Shit! It must've felled out earlier!_

"Hey usuratonkachi." Sasuke interrupt his thinking. "Do you have any idea about where we are?"

"Ohm…Sure, we're…here!"

"Give me the map."

"No, I can't!"

"What? Just give me the damned map!"

"I can't. I don't have it."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sasuke got murder in his eyes.

"B-but it is okay! I've memorized it!"

"What have you done? We're in the middle of nowhere, without a map, having no idea where we are and I just can't believe this is happening to me!"

Naruto blush a little. But he quickly came over it and rose up.

"Shall we begin to jog again!" he said hand took one step forward, but sliped in the mud and felled down. Sasuke sat down next to his head. When he saw that Naruto wasn't hurt he began to talk.

"No. We aren't going anywhere. We'll just stay here and wait for them to find us."

"Bu-"

"No 'but'. You've had your chance."

Naruto began to sulk. Sasuke tried to call help from his mobile but he had no battery. Naruto didn't even have a phone. They sat there saying nothing until the sun began to fall down.

"Ey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Ohm…What are we going to do now? It's getting dark and nobody has found us yet… Shouldn't we try to get back?"

"And get more lost?"

"Well, I'm sick of just sitting here! We've to do something!"

"We'll have to sleep. They perhaps found us tomorrow."

"Sleep? Here on the ground?"

"Yeah. Here somewhere."

"I'll sleep upon that bare hill over there. You too!"

"Why are you trying to decide over me?"

"I mean, we should stick together even if we dislike each other…"

_Well, even if you dislike me…_he added in his thoughts.

Sasuke raised his shoulders and walked with Naruto to the hill. The hill didn't really fit there, since it was no trees on it. Naruto lay down on his back and watched the sun sink down completely. Sasuke did the same thing. They were both quiet until the first stars came up.

"Look! A star!" Naruto shouted and forgot that it was Sasuke he was talking to.

Sasuke looked where Naruto was pointing. He saw more than one star but didn't want to make a discussion about it. He just nodded. The night came fast. Soon the stars had company by the moon and the dark nightlight. Naruto thought that you saw the stars better out here than in the city. He said that loud without thinking about it. Sasuke agreed before he remembered that it was Naruto he was having conversation with.

"Do you watch the stars in the city?" he asked.

"Always. They like…I don't know, make me feel safer on a strange way… you then?"

"They make me be able to think about things…I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

"Me neither. What are you thinking about for the moment?"

"I wonder if my brother is worried."

"I didn't know you had a brother! What's his name?"

"Itachi…"

"Cool. I wished I had a sibling. Don't you wonder if your parents are worried?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They're dead."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool. That's why we moved here, me and Itachi, 'cause we tried to…escape the memories."

"You at least ha any memories."

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto sat up.

"They died before I was able to remember anything. Iruka, my adopt father, was my daddy's best friend so he took care of me."

Sasuke looked at him.

_This guy…He have neither no real parents. He might be different from what I thought…_

"But I'm fine now. Me, Iruka and his boyfriend, it's not bad at all."

"Boyfriend?"

" His name is Kakashi."

"Is he homosexual?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Ohm, nothing."

"Do you think it's weird?"

"No…I just never have known anyone which knows one unstraight, that's all."

They watched the stars again. They didn't talk, just looked at those small lights up there. Sasuke closed his eyes like he did every night and felt the night surround him. Naruto turned his head to say something to Sasuke, but saw that he had closed eyes.

_He must be sleeping. Shit, he's so damned cute. And asleep. Hmm…I wonder how it'd feels like to kiss him…No, I can't! I can't kiss him while he's sleeping, can I?_

He looked at the Uchiha. The moonlight made his pale skin look even wither, which made him even more beautiful.

_I know I shouldn't…But a chance like this just comes once in a lifetime. _

He turned over hand put one hand on each side of Sasuke. He looked on the other boy with tender in his eyes. Then he leaned down and put his lips against Sasuke's.

_God, what I've been longing for this to happen…_

He was about to rise up again and begin to rose, when he saw that Sasuke's black eyes wad starring at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter one done! So what do you think? I love it! Love it, love it, love it! SASUNARU FOR EVER! That's my new lifestyle! But if you don't like it (damn you) just tell me okay? Okey!

Review plz! I need support to continue write! Help me out now people!

New chapter is on the move!


	2. Watching the stars

**I've been listening on some of my old CDs' the other day and found this song, and I like "This is almost my story as music!" My sister thought I was insane 'cause I heard it 20 times when I had found it ;P **

**So I put it into this foreword!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto neither this song… Screw the song but I wish I owned Naruto!

Watching the stars

We're stuck in another carcrash gotta get our engines to run

We're lost gotta get a flashlight, gotta get our headlights to burn

Too few lovers and too much anger in this traficjam, we're in a oneway lane again

We're only watching the stars

Heaven's gotta wait another year, hold on to your visions tonight

We're only watching a dream

Oh, paradise will wait another year, hold onto your visions tonight

We've been sharing an ambition knowing that our vision ain't real

We're lost gotta get emotions to feel

Too few lovers and too much anger in this traficjam, we're in a oneway lane again

We're only watching the stars...(ref.)

Why are we here?

Our lifes will never change

Why are we here?

Our lifes will never change

Don't just sit and wait for a star to fall

Why are we here in this car at all?

We're only watching the stars…(ref.)

Hold on to your visions tonight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked suspicions.

"Ohm…" Naruto turned his head upwards "Watching the stars."

"I mean what you did with me?" he said toneless.

"Ohm…I …it's so silly…"

"What are silly?!"

_Crap. I've to figure out a plan, quick!_

He looked around and saw a little white flower that grown on the opposite side of Sasuke. It was a little white flower, and looked very lonely against the dark grass on the hill. A plan came up in Naruto's head.

"I was going to check that flower out, but I lost my handgrip and fell down on you!"

"Flower?"

"Yeah, that one." He pointed at the little white thing on the ground.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at the flower. He held his breathe in a few seconds. Then he turned his head to Naruto again.

"That's my birthflower."

"Birthflower? What is a "birthflower"?"

"My mother was a person whom loved flowers. She loved them so much she chose 'birthflowers' for me and my brother, so we would get an interest in botany. It didn't work out so well."

"What is it called?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. But it only flowers at night. It dislikes the days."

Naruto was damned happy that Sasuke had swallowed his excuse that easy. Just because he had pointed on a flower. And he had no idea Sasuke had interest in things like botany. He hardly knew what the word meant. **(AN: Actually Sasuke don't have an interest in botany…He just helped his mother in the garden when he was younger).**

_This must me my lucky day. I get to kiss him and then I can drop it without making a too big fool of myself. Lucky!_

"Itachi got the rose. It doesn't fit him at all."

"Which one should he have then?"

"I don't know. A cactus maybe."

Naruto smiled.

"Me then? What should I be?"

Sasuke study him. Naruto was glad that it was so dark, so the other couldn't see that his face turned red as he looked at him so closely. And so long.

"Eyelight. You should be an eyelight."

"Eyelight? What's that for flower?"** (AN: I have no idea what the name are on English, but if you take the Swedish word and translate it it'll be the word 'Eyelight' (on Swedish ögonljus), or it's also called 'eyepyrola', and 'moneses uniflora' on Latin. But the story that comes about it it's actually true! (See Sasuke's explanation.) ).**

"It's a white little flower that grows in the deeper part of a forest. In old times people thought that the flower could heal them from eye sicknesses or even make their eyes more beautiful. Some even thought it could make the blind ones see."

"Really? You think I could be something like that?" He had thought he also would be a cactus.

"Yeah."

_Eyelight. Sounds like an apple in a person's eye. I wonder if it was so he meant…_

**(AN: "the apple in a person's eye" is on Swedish "ögonsten" which directly translated becomes the word "eyestone" if someone got confused. I maybe just made it worse… XD)**

He lay down again and watched the stars. He wondered if someone was searching for them. He was very tired and very hungry. But he couldn't sleep. He looked at Sasuke that still was sitting and looking at the flower. He sat up and moved himself so he sat next to the Uchiha. He was going to say something when he saw that Sasuke had tears dripping down his cheeks. Small tears that was almost invisible. But Naruto could see them through they were reflected by the moonbeam.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm sure they'll find us."

Sasuke hit Naruto hard in the chest.

"I'm not worried about us being lost!" he snapped.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked while he rubbed the area the other had hit.

Sasuke became quiet.

"I…I don't want her to be dead. She shouldn't be dead."

Then he spun around and pulled his arms around Naruto and buried his face on his shoulder. And then he cried even more. Naruto didn't really know what to do so he wrapped his arms around Sasuke as well. He felt the other boy shiver under his hands and hold him tighter.

"It's okay. It's okay to cry…" he whispered.

He didn't want to let go of Sasuke's shaking body. He knew how it felt longing for someone not alive. Even if he never had got the possibility to get to know his mother he also missed her sometimes. It must be even worse if you were used to having that person around you. He turned his head against the stars. He wondered if their parents were up there somewhere, watching them like he watched the stars. Every time he had cried over his parents Iruka had always been there and consoled him. It couldn't be the same thing with a brother. He wondered if Sasuke always had been crying on his own. Been alone with a lot of cry was the worsted thing Naruto could figure out. He didn't mind playing a teddy bear for Sasuke. Having the one he was in love to hugging him was just another dream coming true.

Sasuke felt safe with Naruto holding him. It was the first time ever he had cried in front of someone else than his brother, and for him he had cried one times. When his parents had died. that he had bottled up his feelings and only had grief inside himself. He didn't understand that he could show his weakness, feelings, so easy. He neither understood why Naruto accepted his behaviour. He wondered if Naruto thought he was a drama queen acting like this. But he couldn't help it. Getting reminded of his mother so strong had brought a lot of memories back.

- - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom, I'm home!" the eleven year old Sasuke shouted as he walked into the house.

He got no answer.

"Mom!"

Still no answer. He assumed his mother was in the backyard and went there. He didn't see her anywhere. He stared to get worried, his mother were always home when returned from school. He stepped longer into the big garden, still repeating his mother's name. He went to the greenhouse. She wasn't there either. Then he saw her. She was lying on the grass a few meters away. He took four steps closer. Then he covered his mouth with his hands to not scream. She lay there on her stomach. Next to her lay a hedge shear. It's both blades was covered with blood. So was the ground around the woman. So was his mother's neck. It was only a few centimetre skins that held her head stuck to the body. He screamed through his hands. He turned around and ran into the house and bumped into Itachi. He cried against his brother's shirt.

"So you've already heard that father is dead in a car crash?"

Sasuke stopped breathing. He fainted and fell down the floor. When he woke up his world had change forever.

- - - - - - - - - - -End flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke pushed away still sobbing.

"Sorry…"

"No need to. It's okay."

Sasuke tried to grin but he still was shaking. He drew the palm under his eyes. Naruto saw the Uchihas' lip shiver and had to bit himself hard in his own lip to not kiss him again. In a try to focus on something else he looked at the forest around them. It was only darkness he saw. Some trees close the hill was marked by the moon, but the rest of them black and mixed together with each other. It felt like he was in a monochrome movie. All black and white. Even his classmate, just black and white. When Sasuke breathed out a little white smoke came out by the low temperature. Naruto felt that he'd love to feel that smoke in his own mouth…

_No! Stop looking at him! Stop thinking things like that, you'll just do something idiotic!_

He bit his lip again. It began to bleed.

"It is damned cold." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, and dark. Shit, shall it be that hard to find two persons on a hill?" Naruto continued.

"Evidently."

"I think I'm freezing my nose off." Naruto said rubbing his hands against each other.

"Look over here."

Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke. He had to bit his lip once more when Sasuke ruff grabbed his nose.

"Indeed cold, but it haven't froze off yet." He said with a little grin.

"…" Still biting lip.

"Sorry, did it hurt?"

"…No…" he said and licked up some blood from his lower lip.

"Why are you chewing on your lip?"

"Ohm…I am… Trying to keep it hot."

"Are you so cold?"

"I guess so…"

Sasuke moved himself closer to Naruto. So close their shoulders touched each other. Then Sasuke pulled and arm around Naruto and held him close to himself. Naruto couldn't move. He was too confused. The dark haired boy put the blonde ones arm around himself.

"Body warmth is the best way to keep the temperature up."

Naruto wrapped his other arm around Sasuke as well. He felt another arm getting around him too. He rested his head carefully against the nearby thorax. Lying like that he fell asleep.

Sasuke felt that Naruto began to breathe slower and became heavier.

_He'll better not drool on me._

He looked down on the blonde, in the moonlight almost white haired person in his arms. He had fallen asleep unbelievable quick. He sounded so delightful even through he was cold and lost. The sound he made was like small hums or mumble. But it sounded extremely cute. Sasuke laid down on the ground with Naruto over himself. He held a little tighter around the Uzumaki. He moved a little in his sleep and fell down to Sasukes' collarbone. The black-eyed boy watched the other ones sleeping face.

_You're actually…cute. It's sad you didn't kiss me by purpose… It'd been nice if it'd been a real thing. _

He took one last glance at the stars above him. They shined like they never had shine before. He closed his eyes, felt the moonlight watching him and fell asleep, still holding a tight grip around the boy he had fallen in love to on that very the same day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1: I hated to spell Naruto in this chapter. It just became Anruto or ANuto all the time!

2: I hated what I wrote about Sasuke's reaction on the kiss.

3: I loved the silly flowerpart ;P

4: I love the reviews I've got.

5: I hope you like this chapter.

6: I hope my mother stop this sappy "computer-are-dangerous" thing she's doing so I can write on the story even if she are at home! hit mum

I know, it's not T-ranked things yet, but it'll come…(pervert me). An I'm sorry if this became a little silly… but in the end, what is a little cuteness and silliness us fanfictionfans between? Nothing right?

Please review!

Love Narutard Kiba ;


	3. Knowing a pocket

Me: Ouch! Stop it!

Kiba: You deserve it, and you know it! (Hitting me with a chair)

Me: I know, but I've been busy! We've had national tests in school, so I had to study!

Kiba: That might be true, but that is no reason to be so fucking late!

Me: I know, I know…

Kiba: And where did I go?! "Ran away with Kankuro", why do you hate me so much?! (stops hitting me and begins to sulk)

Me: but you won over Naruto…

Kiba: That's right! I'm the very best!!! (happy again)

Me: here it comes, sorry for making you wait!

Kiba: Don't you dare forget! (Lifting chair again)

Me: I know, never again! Thanks uncountable times to my beta Emerald Elf-Slytherin707 for making this story readable, couldn't make it without you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

Knowing a pocket

Naruto woke up feeling surprisingly _not_ cold. He lay wondered why for a moment, before he heard a sound from the ground under him. Well, in truth it wasn't techinically the _ground_, it was Sasuke. Naruto's face turned tomato-red then, as he found he had lost his breath, almost jumping off of Sasuke in surprise.

It was then he chose to notice Sasuke's arms wrapped around him.

'_Shit! How did I manage to fall asleep while he was hugging me? __No, holding? Not that either… Shit all the same!'_

Sasuke woke up suddenly under the pressure of Naruto jumping on his abdomen, sitting up he took a glance at his classmate, who had begun smashing his head into his hands as punishment for himself over his sleepiness.

"Is that what you do when you wake up in the morning, hit yourself?" Sasuke voiced suddenly, bringing Naruto out of his punishing thoughts. "No wonder you're such an idiot, then."

Naruto glared angrily at the raven-haired boy, as Sasuke wore a smug smirk. Suddenly, a switch clicked in Naruto's mind as he remembered something, immediately plunging his hands into his pockets, he felt something in the left corner of one pocket, and pulled it out to reveal a piece of paper, unfolding it carefully. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had had the map in his pocket all this time! Since he only had checked one pocket the first time he tried to find it.

Sasuke then saw what Naruto was holding.

"What's that, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Oh, um… Nothing! Really, nothing, just some old, ugly piece of paper that happened to be in my pocket! Nothing special at all!" He yelled a little too loudly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy, "Why do you get all defensive about a piece of useless paper? Give it to me."

"Ohm…" Naruto looked around for a way out, "NO!" he then shouted, bolting up and making a run for it.

"What the…" Sasuke thought as the kitsune made his way hastily away, "Hey, wait! Where are you going?!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He couldn't let Sasuke find out that he had had the map right in his pocket all that time! That would make him look like the biggest fool in history!

Unfortunatly for Naruto, Sasuke ran faster on short stretches. He easily caught up to the blonde, succesfully stoping his running by tackling him to the ground.

Naruto was just about to get up in another attempt to escape, hoping to hide from the embarrassment of his idiotism, before Sasuke stopped him by straddling him.

"What are you thinking with? What if you had run away and gotten lost? Leaving me behind like that, it's like you're hiding something..." Sasuke accused.

The he saw the paper Naruto still was squeezing in his hand.

"Like that!" Sasuke exclaimed as he snatched the map from Naruto's grip, glancing at it for a second before he turned his attention back to the boy that was stuck between his legs.

"You had it all the time?!" Sasuke shouted in rage.

Naruto cringed and quickly blocked his head with his arms, in case Sasuke was going to hit him.

"Do you know what this means?"

Naruto nodded underneath his arms. Then he felt Sasuke pull him up so he was sitting instead of lying and hugged him tightly, but quickly let him go.

"We can find a way home and get away from this cursed forest!"

Naruto blushed a little from the contact, but then understood what Sasuke was talking about, and grinned with a little pride. He was happy, purely for the fact that Sasuke hadn't hit him.

Sasuke rose then, and began to read the map, ready to direct them home. He squinted at the map, trying to find their position, which proved surprisingly easy since the hill they had slept on was marked out.

And if they were on the hill, the start position and civilisation was…

"… 1 kilometre." Sasuke announced in shock.

"One what?" Naruto asked as he tried to rise up by taking support from a stump that broke.

"We're just one kilometre from the camp!" Sasuke fumed, "You made us run in a circles yesterday, you idiot!"

Naruto gave him an indignant look, "No, that I'd have noticed!" he claimed, "I know this forest as well as my own pocket!"

"Naruto, you didn't notice a map in your own pocket." Sasuke dead-panned.

Naruto spluttered, then yelled, "You're missing the point!"

Sasuke sighed tiredly, "Stop being so damned annoying and get up so we can go."

"Ohm…" Naruto tried to pull himself up again, "Some help would be great..."

Sasuke sighed again, this time in annoyance, as he grabbed Naruto's hand and tugged him up as hard as he could. Apparently, this was too hard as Naruto came up so quickly he bumped into Sasuke, who lost his footing and instead they fell down again, Naruto over Sasuke since he still held a grip around Naruto's hand, Naruto's face coming to a halt barely a centimetre away from Sasuke's.

'_Shit!! What should__ I do? Get up of course, but he's so… so… irresistible…'_

'_Why isn't he moving? He is the one on top, I can barely move down here! And why is he looking at me like that? Is something wrong with him? I don't like this, it was much better when I held him down… is this maybe him taking revenge?'_

"Oh… hey Sasuke…" Naruto murmered distractedly, as though he had only just noticed the boy lying beneath him.

Sasuke grunted, "Just get off me already. You're crushing me, you dork."

Naruto came back to himself then, and glared at the passive boy, "Why so you call me things like that all the time? It's so annoying!" He exclaimed.

"Well then stop acting like an idiot and the nickname would automatically disappear, you know." Sasuke monotoned.

"What are you saying really?" was Naruto's confused, yet angry, reply.

"I'm saying…" He pushed Naruto hard so he fell off of him, "…get off me, loser."

Naruto yelped as he was pushed to the ground, "Ouch!"

"Now what?" Sasuke sighed in exasperation.

"I… I think my ankle is sprained…" Naruto mumbled as he was examining his foot.

"You've got to be kidding." Sasuke said in a disbelieving tone, "It's just 1000 metres to the camp, you have to walk!"

"I can't!" Naruto yelled back.

"You're such an idiot, needing help all the time!" Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed one of Naruto's arms and put it over his own shoulders, placing the other hand on the opposite side of him before he lifted the hurt one up. Naruto's face blushed a tomato-red when Sasuke began to carry him. Even though he couldn't walk, he still felt that Sasuke was taking too much of his weight. If it just was one kilometre to the camp, he could just get there by himself and then send some help. It might just be the fact he didn't want to leave him behind, on his own.

For every step Sasuke took, Naruto looked a litter closer at him. Even through he only saw Sasuke's profile, he became more and more obsessed with the thought of how beautiful the boy really was. He was so pale, with those dark eyes in the middle of white, like black diamonds. He wondered how it worked, that some people could be so unbelievable beautiful when others were so ugly. He guessed he was just one of the unseen, in neither group, since very few would ever consider him.

He heard Sasuke panting then, and was dragged away from his thoughts by the sound.

"You can take a break if you want to…" Naruto said, suddenly feeling guilty.

Sasuke gave Naruto a dark gaze over his shoulder.

"I can do it. I'm not a sissy." He snapped and adjusted his grip around Naruto to hold him tighter.

Naruto felt uncomfortable. He hadn't meant it like that; he just didn't want to be a too big of a burden, which he knew he was right now. But he liked to have Sasuke against him, with his arm around him. He smirked without noticing.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke sputtered.

"I am not telling you!" Naruto grinned, feeling cheerfully playful.

_How can one person be so damned annoying?_

"Ano, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now what?" He asked angry, glaring at Naruto.

"Isn't that our teacher?" Naruto continued, pointing towards at their teacher, who was walking over to them with an angry look on her face.

"HOW DO YOU READ A MAP?!!!" She shouted in rage.

"It was my fault." Naruto confessed, fear evident on his face. He woulden't allow Sasuke to be blamed for something he had done.

"Well then Naruto… YOU FAIL! BIG TIME!" She exclaimed in glee.

"Don't lay all the blame on him." Sasuke added.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. It all had been his fault, why did he say it wasn't?

The teacher just rolled her eyes and helped them back to camp. For some reason it felt like she didn't really believe Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke stepped inside his flat, tired and pissed off from walking all the way home. People had of course offered him a ride home, since his brother hadn't been there to take him, but he could tell by the look in their eyes they didn't want him with them.

Except Naruto. It had been different with him, although he couldn't name what, but there was something special about the way he acted towards Sasuke. He wished he had known the rules of that game.

He had a conversation with his brother as soon as he stepped inside the living room, after a few rightly said words, Itachi replied:

"Oh, it wasn't a sleep over camp?" Itachi had an apparently innocent look on his face, "My, my, I got it all wrong."

"Like you care." His brother answered grudgingly.

Itachi took on a more serious tone then, "Sasuke, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Sasuke leaned against the wall, wondering why his brother had sobered up so suddenly.

"You know the judges were very sceptical about me taking care of you after our parents death?" Itachi asked delicately.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Well, my finances have 'come to an end', if you get it."

Sasuke obviously didn't. "What are you getting at?"

Itachi sighed, "You have to move. If you can't find a place to live in two weeks I'll have to give you up to foster care."

Sasuke was stunned, "…what the?..."

"Two weeks Sasuke. Then out." Itachi told him.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Two weeks, brother." Itachi monotoned.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, then he glared icily.

"Don't you dare call me 'brother.'" He hissed and walked out of the house in a mixture of anger and pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Meeting about this story is now open, the members are me, emo-me, stupid-me and smart-me. So, what do you think?

Emo-me: It sucked.

Me: quiet!

Stupid-me: what about writing another chapter?

Me: yeah.. that was what I had in mind…

Stupid-me: Good! Because I like it!

Smart-me: But how are you're going to continue this then?

Me: that's why we are here.

Smart-me: I know why we're here.

Emo-me: Add some more couples so it might get some change.

Stupid-me: I know! Add some Sasunaru!

(Everyone looking at Stupid-me with annoyed looks)

Emo-me: Baka…

Me: I agree. Ohm, anyway, which couples?

Smart-me: just add your favourites, Shikaino, Shinokiba and Kibanaru.

Stupid-me: how can Kiba be there twice? Is there two Kiba's in Naruto?

Emo-me: Ba-ka.

Smart-me: you'll see.

Me: okay, I'll go with that. Are you okay with it Kiba?

(Kiba stop eavesdropping and enter the room)

Kiba: sounds pretty interesting, write it! Now!

Me: thanks to all you reviewers, without you I'd be nothing at all! Love you!

Next chapter:

"What do you think about being in love to someone of the same sex?"

He couldn't believe it, Naruto and Kiba- together?


	4. The sleepover

Chapter four

I'm sorry over the long waiting, and for this not being beta-corrected, but here it is anyway:) It became something looking like a long talk, sorry! Next chapter will be damned complicated and making things weird, so I hope you'll like that one better if you didn't liked this one… I hope you will!

"Do you remember everything Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yep, bread."

"Milk."

"Ohm, I was going to say that. Just kidding around!"

Naruto laughed as he walked outside the apartment down the stairs and jumped upon his bike to ride down to the supermarket to buy milk. Eight o'clock pm. It was very chilly outside, and so dark you almost believed that all the stars of heaven was on the moons funeral. He biked down the street, but as he passed the schoolyard he stopped the bike.

"Sasuke?" he asked as he rolled his bike the last few meters until he could see, that he sat on the stairs to the school, clearly.

"Hey dobe." He greeted with a sad expression on his face.

"What are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?" Naruto asked and looked around if he could see anyone else.

"I'm kind of…kicked out."

"What? Why?"

"That's none of your business." He snorted and looked away.

"But I maybe want to know anyway."

"Shut up! You have nothing to do with it! Why do you want to know?!" he screamed and faced Naruto.

"Because I care about you!"

"Why is that then?"

"You are my friend! That's why!"

_I am? Is he seriously considering himself as my…friend? I haven't had a friend since I was eleven years old…__Why should this be different? He is such a liar. He has to be._

"Ano, Sasuke… Where are you going to stay tonight then?" Naruto carefully asked as he glanced at his toes.

"I don't know. Here I suppose, I don't really care."

"But you can't stay here! You will get sick or something! And you can die if you have a disease!"

"No? Reeeeally?" Sasuke replied sarcastic.

"You could stay at my place…" Naruto suggested with red cheeks.

"But…?"

"No but! You sleep over at ours!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Common!"

After a while Naruto succeeded to convince Sasuke to follow him back to his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto glanced at Sasuke where he was lying on the extra bed next to his own. Iruka had been very surprised over seeing Sasuke there, because he had never seen Sasuke before, and even more confused when he found out that this was the boy his son had a crush on. But he had decide to talk with Naruto later upon. So now Sasuke was less then a half metre away. But he wasn't sleeping, Naruto could tell by listening on his breathe. He sounded distracted. Naruto guessed it was because of what ever it might have made him sitting on the school stairs in the middle of the night.

"Ano, you, what have happen to ya?"

"I told you it's none of your business."

"Please tell me. I really want to know."

Sasuke flipped over and looked Naruto straight into his eyes. Naruto swallowed and starred back. After a while he stopped studying and lay down on his back again and sighed, and Naruto knew he had won.

"My brother kicked me out." He simply said.

"EEH? Seriously?"

"Yes."

Naruto didn't knew what to say so he stayed quiet. After a while he asked:

"Ey Sasuke…What are you thinking about?"

"Why you aren't quiet and sleep."

"Oh…Sorry. It just that it's unusual for me to have someone to talk to at night. It feels like… well-"

"Like you're not alone."

"Yea."

The boys had a moment of silent understanding. But still none of them felt like the possibility to sleep was an alternative. After a few minutes Naruto spooked a question so cute he could:

"Can I hold your hand?" he whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke wondered.

"Because it is over there and looks lonely to me."

Sasuke smirked inside. Naruto's reasons for doing things never made any sense. Still, they sounded pretty in the Uchiha's ears. He moved his hand toward Naruto and felt how it was covered by the soft and warm skin of the blonde one's hand. He felt some thing warm running through his body as he touched Naruto but didn't put much weight on it. But he surely wasn't thinking about letting go of that hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Naruto sat in the corridor with Kiba as usual. But he wasn't jumping around as he used to, which Kiba noticed within a second and started to ask Naruto out what had happened. Naruto was thinking about his feelings for Sasuke and had no plans to tell Kiba about his secret and forbidden love to their classmate. After a quarter Naruto anyway began to speak with the words:

"I just tried to do things right. And it turned out wrong." Thinking about how he tried to get Sakura and fell for Sasuke instead.

"Then it isn't your fault. It was an accident if it were as you are saying." Kiba said and raised his shoulders.

"But… I don't think I can fix it." _Fix it means stop being in love with him I suppose…_

"Can you live with it the way it is now?"

"Maybe… for awhile. But not forever, it would kill me from inside."

"Then you have to repair it. No doubt."

"Kiba…I can't fix it." He glanced at Kiba with teardrops in his eyes.

"Ano! You're crying! What have you done? Killing someone?!" he shouted as he rose up and pointed at Naruto. Everyone in the corridor stopped and turned their heads to watch them.

"No! It's just…"then Naruto noticed the people looking at them and grabbed Kiba's arm and drag him with himself away from the crowd.

"What do you think about being in love to someone of the same sex?"

_I don't know what to say, what shall you think?__**(AN: Kiba's thoughts)**_

"I think it is okay."

_But I have a secret…__ that always have lived inside me…_

"Good… Since I am in love with a friend of mine."

_We've been friends for so long… _

"Really?"

_But today…_

"Yes."

_It might finally end._

He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him close before he placed a kiss on the lips he had been longing for a whole lifetime. He drew his hands into Naruto's hair. His secret love to the other had never come to the surface before; he had captured it inside and allowing it to cursing him with to much pain bearable for a human. Now he just let go without thinking.

Naruto didn't understand a thing. Kiba was suddenly kissing him. Kiba, of all people! Of some reason he held a hard grip onto Kiba's shirt. Why had Kiba begun kissing him just like that? Then he got a comprehension. Kiba had thought he was talking about him! Yes, of course, that had to be it. But… hold on a sec, he had been talking about Sasuke, not Kiba! Oh crap!

A half stairs up Sasuke hurried away. He couldn't believe it, Naruto and Kiba- together?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emo-me: this could be worse. Or not.

Stupid-me: this is getting complicated. What will happen?

Me: I can't say that! It would blow the whole thing!

Emo-me: don't mind her, she's a idiot!

Kiba: why am I always the Seme in your stories? And thoughts. And pics. And-"

Emo-me: we get it!

Me: shut up or I'll make kankuro your boyfriend!

Kiba: but I hate him! And you hate him! And you hate hate hate that pairing!

Me: that's why I'd like you to be quiet cutie.

Smart-me: Thank's all readers, she loves ya… on a none hurt feeling way.

Me: next chapter:

Sasuke and Ino? What is going on?

Shika gets heartbroken!

What about Kiba and his love to Naruto?

And what is the school's fangirls planning to do?


	5. Complications

**Flamed for the first time******** It sure feels bad. But, as Naruto would say: I never give up, believe it! I just need to work on the grammar, content, spelling, and sending it to my beta before! Or, something likes that******** sigh I'll go consult with Kiba, you can read this if you want to in mean time. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Panicking, Naruto pushed Kiba far away from himself. Kiba lifted an eyebrow and got closer again.

"No!" Naruto shouted and took three steps backwards. "I meant Sasuke, not you, Sas-"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about Sasuke earlier"

"You were- HUH?! No way! You can't be serious!"

""

"Oh man! Shit, no fucking way!" he shook his head and stumbled down the stairs, still turned towards Naruto. Then he turned around and ran away as quick as he could. When Naruto tried to follow him to talk it all out, he had vanished. _'Crap, this is bad, really bad! I've to find him; I can't stand losing my friends.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside, Ino stepped out of the school. She took a look around and surprisingly, she saw Sasuke sitting leaning against a tree cross over the schoolyard. He was usual hiding from his fan club during the recess, to get peace during the lunch. After gathering some guts, she walked to him and sat down beside the sad looking guy. He didn't notice; he was so fed up with thoughts about what he had seen just a moment ago. Ino knocked him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong? It looks like the world have stopped turning for ya." She cheerfully asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said after looking at her for a while with intent to kill.

"Eeh? I'm Yamanaka Ino! Shika's girlfriend? Don't you recognize me?" The emotion of annoyance bubbled up in her head.

"Maybe Then you know Naruto, huh?" he wondered.

"Who doesn't know him?" She answered and did an ugly face.

"Is he interested in you people?"

"Girls you mean? Well I only know he was in love with Sakura a long time ago"

"Who's that?"

Ino's wide her eyes and held a wasp back. She did a long explanation about his number one fan girl before he told her to shut up. She was going to say something annoying, but decided to keep her mouth closed for a while.

"That make no sense, I think he is gay."

"Gay!? Oh, I don't know, why would that be?"

"It might be that He is I perhaps like..."

Ino reflected over his words for a while. Then she made an "ooh" sound and patted him on the shoulder. He didn't smashed her hand or something so she gave him a comforting hug. She didn't mean anything by it, Shika was her boyfriend and she loved him, but she felt sad for Sasuke since she believed there was no way Naruto could be gay. A gay guy was supposed to be super hot; Naruto was not hot at all.

From a table in the schoolyard, Chouji grabbed his bag of chips and hurried away to tell Shikamaru what he seen; Ino walking to Sasuke like a fan girl and hugged him. Sakura also hurried away, to meet up with Ino later. _'I don't like Sasuke, yeah right! Fuck off little bitch!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You can't be telling the truth! Not Ino."

"It was Ino, trust me Shikamaru. I wouldn't lie to you." He said with his mouth full of potato chips.

"I know that, but It sounds unbelievable. Nothing Ino would do, she is like the only girl that never has run after Sasuke How troublesome!"

"Hey guys! Hey honey!" Ino greeted with a smile across her face. Chouji nodded at Shika and walked quiet away. Shika glanced after him before his attention got focused on Ino.

"He was acting weird." She comments.

"From what I've heard, he isn't the only one."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Sasuke, outside today. Is it true?"

"Me and Oh, um, kind of bu-"

"It is?!"

"Yes but-"

"Man Ino! Damn it! You– I– we– how troublesome!" He babbled and ran away down the hallway.

"But not the way you think!" she screamed after him. Sakura came from behind hissing "Ino!"

"Sakura! Good I really need to talk to someone."

Sakura didn't answer; she just punched Ino directly in her face. Surprised, Ino felt hot blood dripping out of her nose.

"So you don't like Sasuke huh?! Your false little slut! Our friendship is over!" she screamed and passed her.

_What in the world is wrong with everyone today? I just____ I____ darn!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In meantime, in a dark basement room somewhere in Konoha high a fan girl/ theatre meeting was hold. **(AN: I won't name them, since they are no important persons. Just think Fan girl 1, fan girl 2 and so on)**

"Okay girls! We've finally got the allowance to set up a school play! We are going to do some old fashion romance story, with Sasuke-kun as the main character of course!"

"We've already agreed with that, but who will be the girlfriend? Last time, we all beat each other up!"

"Maybe we should let someone who's not a fan girl have that roll?"

"No, then we'd have to kill her later!"

"What about a guy then? A really girly one, dressed up to a female?"

"Like, a secret gay scenario? YEAH!"

"The most female guy we could trick to be the girl It has to be"

"Naruto-kun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat down on his bed, obviously tired and thoughtful. Today had been a really weird day. Not only that Kiba had showed his feelings, but that he had got the part as "princess" in the school play, and was going to have to wear a dress on stage. A pink, fluffy thing and a long blonde wig so he would look even more like a chick. And he was going to have Sasuke as boyfriend in the play! His stomach twisted as he thought of it, he was going to have a kissing scene with Sasuke. Sure, he thought with a smile, it was a great excuse to meet Sasuke outside the school, and kissing him without any coming gossip about being gay, but Sasuke would never go for something like that. And Sasuke had almost punched him when he had asked if he wanted to stay at his place this night as well.

Naruto lay down on his stomach and sighed. What if he hadn't been in love with Sasuke? What if he hadn't been madly, hungrily, crazily obsessed with that cold hearted lad? Would he been arguing about being Sasuke's partner? Would he feel weird about asking Sasuke to sleep over? Guys did that, without having any gay thought. Had Kiba maybe told Sasuke about when he had told him in panic earlier today? He didn't know. He buried his head down the pillow. It was the one Sasuke had been sleeping on the night before, and smelled just like him. Naruto took a deep sniff and gave another sigh life. He loved Sasuke so, so much. So much it hurt. It was a constant pain in his chest along all those feelings of need. Why was true love always a double edged sword, one side so sweet and the other full of hurt?

'_Sasuke____Why do you have to be a boy? Or me. One of us.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ta dah? Okay, maybe a little blurry and kind of taking from thin air, but now things are finally happening! And that's good, isn't it? Well, I thought it was.

Emo- me: peps are going to complain at you again you know.

Smart- me: the plot is going on now, stop being so negative!

Stupid- me: can I ask something while those two are fighting?

Me: sure, what?

Stupid- me: Isn't this storying a little, well, gayish?

Me: 

Stupid– me: I almost think Naruto is a fag

Me: Casting table on Dobe-me

Next chapter: The rehearsal begins, a four-man team soccer game comes up at the gymnastic, Shino is joining the story and I go kill myself! Good evening everyone!


	6. resist the irresistible

**aaI know I use the word 'phone' like 20 times, but I didn't know what to say instead! And this chapter felt so right to write, even if it took some time.. sorry about that. Ten thousands prizes for Scape-chan, my amazing beta Then I should say something that makes you want to read this… hmm… if you like…M rated stuff hidden as T-rated, read my next chapter XP**

"GAH!" Sasuke woke up screaming into the night. He closed his hands around his face and his breath was coming quick like he had just run a marathon. The sweat made his clothes and the sheets wet, but he barely noticed. Slowly his breathing returned to normal. _Just a dream. _

He pulled his legs closer to the body and buried his head trapped inside of his knees. _Yeah, just one dream. _It was his brother, ghosting his sleep by night and causing him this panic. He hadn't even greeted when Sasuke had arrived home yesterday, just mumbled something about twelve days to go. He wished he never would have returned home. He could have slept at Naruto's place one more night. And what was up with Naruto really? Asking him to sleep over, doesn't he think Kiba would get jealous? They were a couple after all.

His sank his head deeper down between his legs in depression. If they were together, why would he care? They could be gay if they wanted; he had nothing to do with that. But deep inside of him he knew he was the one jealous. Naruto. This annoying, loud, irritating, and, unfortunately for Sasuke, irresistible boy was giving him a headache. Did he really like him? Now that he knew Naruto didn't like him, did he really like him? Or was it just because Naruto was so kind to him he had gotten temporary feelings like this? He gazed at the door to his balcony. No, he didn't have the power right now to go over there. His entire body was trembling of frustration.

_Damn, Naruto. Do I like you?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iruka stepped into his adoptive son's room with Naruto's cell phone in his hand.It singing 'Suigintou no Yoru' as loud as it could possibly go. Not until he pressed the phone harsh against Naruto's ear did he woke up. Still half asleep, he held the phone against his own ear he mumbled "Who?" with a sleepy morning voice.

"Hey" Kiba replied with an insecure chord.

"Kiba? Ano, why are you… Shit, yesterday! I'm so sorry but I never had any idea that you liked –"

"Ey!" Kiba shouted at him in order to get a chance to say a word. "Don't worry. I just… wanted to make up for my behaviour. I shouldn't have kissed yah."

"Never mind, are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yep! I'll repair myself in time, so see you in school later!" he said and ended the phone call.

Naruto smirked at the phone. That fight didn't last for long, it seemed, but you never knew with Kiba, he was very… strange from time to time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NO!" Naruto shouted and tried to protect himself by holding his arms over his head.

"But you have to wear a wig! Or people will see you are a boy!" two girls desperately complained with sad puppy eyes.

"But I never agreed to a hair ribbon! I am a guy after all!" was Narutos' last desperate try to avoid the pink piece of cotton.

"Then you'll be out of this play and fail in drama." They said with evil grins upon their faces.

A bit away, Sasuke sighed. Why did it take so long? It was just the first rehearsal, so where was everybody? He was very sceptical against this whole love-story thing, especially since his fan club had written the contents. He glanced one more time over his shoulder. Five more minutes, then would he leave and go back to class instead of sitting here waiting in the audience chairs. Then he heard people coming walking into the room behind stage. He sighed once more and went over there, before he froze. What the hell was this for girl? Man how cute she was. _Wait, me thinking that a girl is cute?_ _What's wrong with me?_

Naruto didn't recognized himself anymore, 'cause of all the make-up the girls had forced him wear. And this girl clothes, why would he wear them, really? He heard the girls giving a few shouts and understood Sasuke had entered the building. He turned around and prepared to be laughed at. But Sasuke didn't laugh. He looked more choked and could barley breathed. He had a strange look upon his face; what it meant, Naruto had no idea about. A girl punched Naruto on the arm and whispered to him to act girly. He whined inside and gave the most feminine smile he could muster.

"Good day, Sasuke-san. I'll be acting with you in this play." He said with such a sweet voice a lot of the girls widen their eyes a bit. Was Naruto a girl for real?

Sasuke couldn't answer, just swallow and nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rehearsal began. The script was the old same thing, one girl, two fighting boys. Neji was the other guy, Naruto recognized him from class. He noticed Sasuke still acted strange; was he ill or something? Neji acted also kind of weird, like he was really a girl or something… Wait, did they really think he was a girl? Oh my Lord, this could be very funny, if it was the truth.

"Hey, what's your name?" Neji read as the script told.

"No, I'm a virgin!" Naruto yelled, still with his girl sounded voice. A girl threw the script on him and screamed that he would turn to the right side immediately. After moving three pages forward they tried again.

"Hi, what's your name?" Neji repeated with more intention.

"I can't speak to hookers." Naruto said and turned his face away from him.

"Handsome ones!" a girl screamed. "Let's end here for today."

Everybody walked away except Naruto who dragged a girl with him to take away his stupid make up, leaving Sasuke and a girl named Ten-Ten on stage, to clean everything up. After a while Naruto sneaked back to the stage to help cleaning. He heard Ten-Ten and Sasuke speak.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Who was who?" Ten-Ten questioned and stopped moving the broom across the floor.

"That girl…who is she?" Naruto held his breathe for a few moments. Sasuke really thought he was a girl! How come Smart Sasuke didn't understand he was himself?

"Who?"

"Never mind." Sasuke hissed and jumped off the stage. Naruto hurried out the other way and met him outside.

"Hey, what did you think of the play? I kind of like it actually!" He smiled as he walked next to Sasuke.

"What? You were there? How come I didn't see you?" he asked, confused. Had he ignored the fact that Naruto was there? Then he couldn't be in love with him, if he focussed on a girl instead of Naruto, right?

"Aww, you didn't see me? That's weird, I saw you almost the whole rehearsal!" he said and faked a sad look. "Well, see ya later. Oh, by the way, have you found someplace to stay yet?"

He was talking about the promise Itachi had made of making Sasuke an orphan. Sasuke shook his head, no, he hadn't. And he only had twelve days left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The yearly school trip is going to take place the day after tomorrow. We will be gone for two nights, so make sure you don't bring too much with you." Anko-sensei announced as she handed out papers with information to the class.

"Well, now let's play soccer!" she shouted and held up a football. Gosh, she was just too much. Couldn't they have a break after the two days ago orienteering? Apparently not, Shikamaru noticed. She pointed out Naruto, Kankuro, Menma and Neji to be the once choosing their teams. Well, he would get picked anyway, Naruto always choose his closest friends, no matter what. So he would probably choose Kiba, then himself and Chouji last, note because he was good, but he was a friend of Naruto's.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted and pointed happily with a big smirk on his face as he chooses his first team mate. Kiba smiled back and jumped next to Naruto. Second pick, which he should be.

"Sasuke." Naruto said after a moment of thinking. Shika widen his eyes. His calculation had been wrong? How in hell did that happen? He glanced at Kiba, but he didn't seem surprised, only a bit annoyed. What had happen with Naruto? Sure, Sasuke rocked, literary, at any sports, but he never used to pick people after their talent. How troublesome. Sasuke got up and stepped slowly the few steps to Naruto and Kiba. "Shika" he ended saying and his team was done. Full of thoughts Shika walked to his team.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did we rock or what!" Naruto shouted after the gymnastic. They had won with twelve more goals than any other team.

"Hell yes!" Kiba shouted even louder. "For once we ended up first place! This is looking good for the school journey!"

Sasuke said nothing and didn't act like the others either. He was thoughtful. His stomach and started to shake when Naruto had said he wanted him in his team. Maybe he liked that big mouthed dude anyway? He pulled his gym clothes into his black sport bag and walked to the showers. That was the only time in gym he really appreciated, since he could be all alone for a while. He always left the shower room last of everybody. Still having some drops of water on his hair he went back to the changing room. He heart skipped a beat. Naruto was still there, only wearing a towel. He was thinking of walking back to the showers, but decided to not be a coward.

"Hey." Naruto greeted as he pulled his hair right with his fingers. Sasuke nodded as an answer.

"I hope it was okay that I put you in my team, was it?" he asked with a little worried look on his face. A damned cute worried look. He nodded again as he put his jeans on. Naruto still tried to make his hair right, even if it was so short. Bothered, Sasuke wished he would put on a shirt or something that would make him look a little less sexy. Cause he was looking too hot for Sasuke to feel safe right now. _'Focus Sasuke, you can't get the hots just because you see him without shirt, at least not in school!'_ He grabbed a hard grip around his locker door in a try to control himself.

"Ano, Sasuke?" Naruto said as he put his pants on.

"What?" he replied, sounding irritated even if he didn't mean to.

"Sorry for trying to fool you earlier today. About the play, I shouldn't have done it."

"You weren't there, right?" That would explain everything.

"Yes, I was, but I was the girl, you know… A lot of make up and stuff, but I didn't believe that you actually would fall for it."

"You were the girl!? Uhm, its fine." That explained things even better. How could he look so unlike his boy self? He hadn't time to think about that, he had to focus on thinking on other things than Naruto right now. Like… Basketballs! Basket ball, basket player, fruits baskets, fruity, sweet, Naruto… Damn.

"Ano, Sasuke, can you help me with the hair? I just can't fix it today…"

"Uhm… if you can't make it on your own, usuratonkachi." Damn.

He walked over and started to carefully pull Naruto's bangs upwards. To bad his face was so close the fringe. Naruto looked a little embarrassed, probably 'cause he needed help with something like this. Sasuke felt that things were just getting worse in his under regions. The feeling of being so close to the blonde one was almost driving him crazy. His breath stocked. He couldn't stand it anymore. He looked onto the floor and took one step away from him. Naruto looked a little surprised.

"Was it that easy?" He asked and smiled as he touched his hair.

It was the final move to make Sasuke go under his own desire. He was in front of Naruto in less than a second and put his arms around him, putting his lips together with the Uzumaki's. He got even closer and pressed his body against Naruto's. His erection was pushed against Naruto's hip, and he was harder than ever. He even shook of being so horny. Naruto laid his arms around him as well, feeling warmth never felt before running through his limbs. He wasn't sure on what was going on, but he didn't care. Sasuke tricked his tongue into the other boy's mouth and licked desperately at his tongue. Teeth hit each other as Sasuke more than less pushed Naruto down on the floor, moving his hands hurriedly over his chest. He started to nibble the neck of the other boy and got a moan as response. It felt so right. So fucking right. This was exactly what he wanted, hell yes, he wanted Naruto so badly! Why hadn't he understood that before? How could he think he wasn't in love to this amazing guy?

Then he remembered, and it cut like a knife threw his dizzy mind. Kiba. Naruto had a boyfriend.

He almost jumped away, pulled his shirt over his head and ran out of the changing room, on the verge of tears, leaving Naruto all alone behind.

Not until Sasuke already was gone Naruto understood that he had left and got a lump in his throat. What was he thinking, letting himself being such an easy target for Sasuke? He started to get that empty feeling of loosing something inside of him, and it felt like it was going to be there for a while. He tried to compose himself as he grabbed his stuff and walked home. When he stepped into his room the feelings bubbled up and he started to cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kiba, what happened on the gym really?" Shika asked Kiba as he, Kiba and Shino walked home after PE.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked and smiled. "We won!"

"Naruto picking out Sasuke instead of his friends, what was he thinking?"

"I guess he and Sasuke are friends." Shino comment. "Since he choose him to his team."

"But when did they become friends?" Shika wondered, trying to get a better hold of things.

"The orienteering would be my guess." Shino said. Then he pointed over his shoulder. "Ino."

Shika looked over his shoulder, to find that Shino was right and hurried away. Shino glanced at Kiba through his sunglasses." You're hiding something." He said after a while.

Kiba tugged and started to stutter. "What- why- no- uhm- no, no, no!" Shino pulled his glasses down and looked overconfident on him.

"Okay, I know, he likes Sasuke and I like Naruto! I'm gay! Happy?!" he voiced, but not so loud that someone else would hear it. Shino stopped walking. "You are in love with Naruto?"

"As hell." Kiba said and got glossy eyes.

"But… I'm in love with you." He said slowly.

"WHAAT? Seriously? Oh man!" Kiba said with panic in his eyes.

"But since you are in love with him I guess I have no chance at all. So… just ignore that." He said and turned right and walked away from the Inuzuka. "Ohh man." He said and hung his head down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: I ROCK!

Smart me: well, I guess the plot and emotions are getting to-

Stupid me: Quiet! It was so so so sad! I'm crying here!

Me: I love this. I just love it.

Emo me: Broken hearts, sadness, darkness, tears. You maybe are smarter than you seems.

Me: Just shut up. If you liked it, review it!

Next chapter: School trip! Naruto get locked out, Shika and Ino tries to fix their relationship and if you write nice reviews: YAOI!


	7. Pokerface

I'm so, so, sorry that I've been so slow on posting this, but you see, I had one part left when, of course, my computer crashed. Everything gone. Poff. No story left. I almost chopped it to pieces. So, here it is, rewritten from the very beginning.

OBS! M-rated chapter! (and not so very good I think… My friends like it though…)

- - -

The bus that would take them all to the area for the school journey had arrived an hour ago. Most of the students were inside the big orange vehicle, and for most of them a lot of things were moving around inside their heads. Things had been kind of awkward since the last week, (**A/N**: that had been delayed five days because I don't have the power to keep this story running on that subject much longer) and the whole school seemed to have gone emo (A/N: in a bad way.).

Shino hadn't showed his face in school since he had confessed to Kiba, and he hadn't showed up even for the trip. Kiba and Shikamaru wondered time to time if he had gone and killed himself. Kiba himself hadn't lost his place at Naruto's side since the P.E. He was almost glued to Naruto and barely allowed anyone to even look at his precious treasure (that didn't wanted him, but he didn't thought it was a big deal). He was sneaking around like a dog on its guard some kind of territory reaction he must have gotten since he had grown up on a kennel. Naruto felt kind of annoyed by his behaviour, but also he felt confident with his best friend on his side again. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke since the … incident, and wasn't sure that he would want that either. It had been a week since that day, which meant Sasuke had 5 days left until he had to move to another home. He felt very anxious, partly for Sasuke, but more for himself. What if Sasuke actually moved away from Konoha? Would that just be it and he would never see him again? Would he just fade to a remote memory, only for later fall into oblivion? Things like that kept Naruto awake at night.

It was 6 am and Naruto could barely open his eyes. He had come last to the bus and the teacher wasn't too pleased over that. He yawned and staggered onto the bus, before placing himself on the first empty seat he saw. He managed to be awake for 5 seconds before his head fell aside and he was sleeping like Cinderella herself. Though, he was a guy and no princess, and his sleeping included snoring and something very close to drooling. He was too sleepy to notice that the person he was sleeping next to was Sasuke.

---

Sasuke didn't really know how he would deal with this.

1: Naruto was sitting one centimetre away. Good thing.

2: he was sleeping. Bad thing.

3: Kiba looked at him with an If-you-touch-him-even-once-I-will-kick-the-crap-out-of-ya-before-you-know-it-and-feed-chickens-with-ya glance from the seat next to his.

Sasuke smirked. His sadistic brain couldn't resist a chance like this. Just to annoy Kiba he tricked his arm around the blonde and placed his hand on the waist. Kiba's grip around the arm rest tightened and he starred even darker at him. His "Naruto-sense" was screaming "DANGER!".

Naruto moved a little in the sleep and his head landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

Kiba was just about rising up and pull Naruto away when Chouji grabbed his arm and held a chips bag toward him.

"Leave him be, can't you see he's asleep? Have some chips instead." He stated.

"But-… Damn." He sank back onto the chair and starred angry at Chouji. "Why am I sitting next to ya anyway?" he snapped, annoyed over not being able to watch over his affection.

"Because- yum- Shika gotta sit –chew – next to Ino." Chouji said between his bites.

"Why? Don't he like hate her nowadays?" Kiba sputtered.

"Not really. And I found out that I was wrong – swallow- about her, so I need to make things right for them again." Chouji said as he studied the inside of the bag in his knee.

"Have I told you I hate you?" he muttered as he snatched the last chip in the bag in front of Chouji's terrified eyes.

-----

When Naruto woke up the buss had already stopped. Sleepy he stepped out to the others. The first thing he saw was Kiba and Sasuke having a major exchange of words.

"You little pussy! What do you think you were doing in there?! I WILL SO KILL YOU UCHIHA!" he screamed and starred at Sasuke with eyes dripping of murder.

"If you're too much of a sissy to do something yourself then you shouldn't blame me for it. I do what ever I want to, and you can't do anything about it. Loser."

"Say that again if you dare!"

Naruto interrupted by saying "Ohm… Hey guys!".(A/N: His lamest replica this far.)

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "What's your excuse?!!!"

"Ano…pie?"

Sasuke smirked at him, and then grinned to Kiba. Naruto didn't understand a thing. Kiba was just about screaming something when Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"If you care so much then make that clear before you're attacking people without reasons again. I bet Naruto didn't even knew who he sat down next to, right Naruto?"

"**UCHIHA**! I ain't blaming Naruto for sitting next to ya but you having your **despiteful** arm around him! **I'll never forgive ya for that!**"

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto complained confused.

"Fuck you!" Kiba roared and walked away with the speed of a leopard.

Naruto just watched him walk away with open mouth, still not understanding anything.

"So…" Naruto turned towards Sasuke as he had started to speak "Want to share my room number?" he asked and held up a key.

- - -

A sharp silence was embracing the room. Naruto tried to focus as good as he could. He start to feel really nervous. Sasuke seemed to take this just as calm and simple like anything else and played very quickly. Naruto swallowed and scratched absent the back of his head before throwing himself forward and bashed his hand on the table.

"I give up!" he whined.

"What do you mean 'give up'? Have you joined the game you'll have to stay until its over!" Neji complained.

"I just get bad cards!"

"It's a part of poker! You get bad cards and do something good of it!"

"But I've never played before! I don't get a thing dattebayo!"

"But then you've to blame yourself!"

"Neji, don't grumble with him, you won't come anywhere anyway." Chouji said, took a crisp and threw out a card.

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again and looked troubled at his cards. Sasuke studied him from behind his own cards and saw Naruto get stressed up.'_ He has seriously no idea about what he's doing.' _ He thought.

"Show the cards." Chouji continued and laid his cards on the table.

The others did the same, except Naruto. He held onto his a little while longer, sighed and showed them. Neji got annoyed again.

"Four of a kind and you're telling us you've never played before? Liar!" he shouted.

"It's in threes!" Naruto said in a try to defend himself for Neji's wrath.

"Did you got four of the same kind by pure luck? What an amazing strength!" Lee said, made a fist and started to cry of proud.

Sasuke just shook his head. "Give him his points so we can move on."

"Do I get _points_?" he asked and widen his eyes.

A loud groan was heard from the rest of the crowd.

Sasuke shook his head again and knocked Naruto lightly on the shoulder. "Want any help, usuratonkachi?"

"Sasuke, that you even have energy to try! He is hopeless after all." Neji said with an evil grin against Naruto.

"And why I would care about what you think?"

Neji mumbled something and pulled the deck of cards together.

"Thank you Sasuke, but I can win this myself!" Naruto replied.

"Okey, then lets bet."

"Sure, what kind of bet?"

"The one who wins get to chose something the other one shall do."

"Okey!"

Sasuke smiled. If he played his card right, (literary), he could play Naruto into his hands…

- - -

"I still can't believe that you won the whole tournament!" Sasuke repeated was they walked back to their room.

"Don't sob, you ended up second." Naruto said so shooting he could, but he shone like tha sun of happiness-

"Pure beginners luck, usuratonkachi." Sasuke stated and unlocked the door.

"Shut up! And don't call me that!" Naruto yelled and walked inside after Sasuke.

"And why would I listen to you?"

"You can at least try to be nice to other people some times!"

"…"

"Sorry." He said and looked down on the floor.

"No, you're right. Okey, I'll try. And only to be nice, I'll allow you to get what you won."

"Oh, right. Ano… what did we bet about now again?"

"Your choice of punishment. Or whatever you want me to do."

Naruto automatically blushed. He knew what he wanted Sasuke to do. But he could say that, could he? But this might as well be his one and last chance… Sometimes you've got to risk a lot in order to get what you want he decided and said:

"Kiss me."

"No."

"No? What do you mean "no"! You just said-!"

"You'll have to deserve it."

"I _won_, think that's gives me the _right_ to…and you said you'd be nice! _And what on earth are you doing_?"

Sasuke had started to pull Naruto's shirt off. Totally ignoring Naruto's yelling he continued his doing until Naruto hit him hard in his head.

"What was that good for?" He asked while rubbing his head.

Naruto held his shirt down and starred angrily at him. "Psychopath!" he shouted before turning his head away in that 'screw-you-big-time' way he does occasionally.

"Sorry." Naruto looked back at Sasuke, whom looked down on the floor with a hand placed on his own neck. "I just… I thought that you… maybe…was like me."

Naruto wrinkled his forehead and looked thoughtful. Sasuke continued.

"I was hoping that…perhaps you'd… be like me."

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Naruto questioned.

"You know…" he lifted his head and looked into Naruto's eyes "…gay."

Naruto widen his eyes until the extreme. Was Sasuke joking? Sasuke? Joking? Well that smoked that idea.

"But your reaction should mean that I'm terribly wrong. So I'll leave. Sorry again."

Sasuke rose and started walking towards the door. Naruto got a 'hit from reality' and reacted by jumping up and grabbing Sasuke's arm, turning him around starting to snuggle his head against his chest.

"Don't go… Please, don't leave me..." he whispered on the verge of tears. "Don't…"

"If you want me to stay…" Sasuke stroke his hand mildly over Naruto's cheek. "I'll stay right here."

He got quiet.

Sasuke felt his heart thumping hard inside his chest as he moved Naruto's hand to his fly. Naruto's eyes widen and he gazed confused up at Sasuke, who didn't showed any feelings at all. Naruto swallowed quiet and then he, without further thoughts, unzipped Sasuke's jeans. A small smirk reached Sasuke's face and he knew from now on, he had the command.

"Tell me that you want me." Sasuke whispered while he was depressing Naruto down onto the bed. Naruto clenched onto Sasuke's shirt and felt how his breath was stocking. "Tell me how bad you want me."

He sank and let his lips moving over Naruto's cheeks, forehead and chin. Purposely avoiding the blonde ones mouth, he could feel how Naruto tried to snatch a kiss from him. Not allowing it, he raised his body a bit and pulled off his own shirt before leaning back down to Naruto, who helplessly reached out for him.

"Sas…" he managed to say before gasping after air when Sasuke slipped his hand down Naruto's pants placing it around his member, starting rubbing it gentle. With the other hand he entwined his fingers with Naruto's, giving him something to cling onto.

"Do you want me?" Sasuke repeated as he took Naruto's boxers off.

"I… I want…" Naruto panted and pressed his nails down the upper side of Sasuke's hand.

"Me or Kiba?" Sasuke continued. He knew he was taking advantage of his position, but he also knew this was the best way to get Naruto to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Do you want me or Kiba to… break you?" he said and jerked Naruto's erection harder.

"…Ahh, hha…" Naruto groaned as he wrapped his free arm around Sasuke pulling him closer. Feeling Sasuke's still cool skin against his own burning body was like a cure. Sasuke started to suck the sensitive area just above Naruto's collar bone, leaving a hicky behind as he followed Naruto's neck with his tongue, leaving a track of saliva along. With his upper lip attached to the neck he questioned again "me or your boyfriend?"

"For the buttfucking god's sake Sasuke! You! I don't have a boyfriend, I don't want Kiba! I just want…you. Only…you."

"Good boy." Sasuke grinned and move his tongue to Naruto's mouth, hesitating for a second and then he separated Naruto's lips giving him what he had asked for. When his tongue met Naruto's he could feel that Naruto was coming.

Naruto held his so hard he could manage in his trembling state; all weakened by the smooth way Sasuke took the control over his acting. It felt like he knew exactly how to make Naruto move the way he wished. What Naruto didn't knew was that Sasuke already had a lot of experience with sex, and that's why he simply tried out things that had worked with the girls he had been with.

Sasuke licked Naruto's tongue once more before breaking the kiss and pulling down his own boxers. He moved downwards just a little, hearing Naruto panting, feeling his own yearning, and finally, almost desperate, he pushed it in.

Naruto stopped breathing for a second when he felt Sasuke enter him, but the pleasure that followed was overwhelming. Sasuke move out a bit before doing it again. Naruto moaned and got a grip of Sasuke's hair, before the moan changed to whining when Sasuke entered the third time. At this rated, Sasuke came himself and crashed on top on Naruto, heavily breathing and so satisfied a human possibly can become.

"I love you…" he whispered and kissed him again.

- - - -

Me: tah-da?

Kiba: You're making me the bad guy!

Me: You'll get more room later again.

Shino: Where did I go? I was just in three sentences!

Me: You commit suicide.

Shino: WHAT?

Me: or, you will. You see, I've three different ways on how to continue this story, and in all of them you dies.

Kiba: haha! You suck Shino!

Me: So people, you'll have to help me choose one.

1: Includes one more chapter, one more sex scene and a train.

2: Includes gaara, at least one more sex scene, train and more chapters.

3: Includes more itachi, kakashi, iruka, kiba and Neji, the end of that theatre, more konoha and more chapthers. Plus sex scenes. Of course.

So review and vote please!

Love,

Narutard Kiba


End file.
